1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, an upgrading apparatus which upgrades the display apparatus, a display system which includes the display apparatus and the upgrading apparatus and a control method. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate a display system including a display apparatus and an upgrading apparatus, and a method of controlling the same, which performs an upgrading function selected by a user from functions provided by the upgrading apparatus which is connected to the display apparatus, and which generates an upgrading overlay provided by the upgrading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes image signals/image data which are supplied by various image supply sources or stored therein, and displays an image on a display panel based on the processed image signals/image data. For example, the display apparatus may be implemented as a TV.
Functions of the display apparatus are diversified or extended in accordance with the development of technology or in accordance with the environment surrounding the display apparatus. Thus, an upgrading apparatus is needed to provide an upgrading function in order for the display apparatus to obtain a new function or diversified function.
When functions or specifications of the display apparatus are upgraded through the upgrading apparatus, an overlay which displays a menu screen, etc., should be upgraded.
However, an upgrading apparatus which is provided by a manufacturer may have functions which users may consider to be unnecessary.